Twisted
by MerlinXFan28
Summary: Merlin's destiny is to protect the Once and Future King and to bring peace to Albion. His destiny spoke nothing of the trials he would have to face. It spoke nothing of the people he loved and the people he would lose. Two years and more spent as Arthur's servant, and the young warlock soon discovers something that may change the course of time; will it be for the better or worst?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I'm new to this website, but I've been writing for a while and I figured, why not. Any stories I post will be Merlin (BBC One) related because I do love that series! It's sooooo good. This is the first story I'm positing so just remember that. I hope it's not bad, and if it is, well, I'm terribly sorry.

If you don't know, this story is MerlinXOC. I love MerlinXMorgana, but I like writing about OCs for fun. I'm putting my own little twist on this series and the legend so it's not technically following the series itself, though my story will share the same sort of outline with the series. Hopefully it's not bad for my first story being posted. I've been giving it my all when I write so I'm hoping that'll show. But, anyways, enough of me babbling! Go on and take a read, and I hope you enjoy.

Oh, and: Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BBC's Merlin series nor the characters involved.

~O~

_Sweet Nothing_

_Prologue_

It was midsummer once more. The leaves were greener than ever, and the sky was as blue as the deep sea. The sun sat in the highest point of the heavens, shining down on the people of Camelot. The king watched from the window of his chamber as his people lived their lives with smiles and laughter. For the time being, peace was spread throughout his land and Uther Pendragon planned on taking advantage of the still. He had worked hard to build his kingdom to what it was now; he would make sure to enjoy the happiness whilst he had the chance. He was no fool. Times like that were hard to come by, especially in a land where not all could live as equals; in a land where magic was outlawed. Camelot was merely sitting in the eye of a storm—the king could feel it in his bones. Within the richness of his blood, Uther knew that the ones he had condemned and the people he had cursed would rise up against him. It would only be a matter of time. But, he would worry about those matters when the time came.

For now, he would enjoy that day for what it was.

A birthday.

The King of Camelot's smile faded for a moment as he turned from the window and strode toward the desk that sat adjacent to his bed. He looked down at the marked date on the planner that was laid out on his tabletop, and for a moment, the joy in his eyes had shriveled away. His hand balled up into a tight fist as a deep rage began to simmer inside of him. He did well to lock it away, but there were moments in time when Uther felt as though he would burst. He would burn alive with the anger he hid. Even still, he pushed his selfish thoughts aside as a wave of love would wash over him and he would remember why he had locked away that sense of fury. It was because he loved his family so that he pushed past his own pride and ignored the quiet voice in his head always reminding him of what was, what had been, what could have been, and what would never be.

A knocking against the king's door broke the man from his thoughts as he looked up and relaxed, his son stepping into the room and giving him a respectful nod. Uther smiled at the prince as he motioned for the blond to approach him. The young man nodded before he too relaxed and strolled over to his father's desk, said king taking a seat behind it.

"Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Uther stated as he smiled fondly at his son. "I have decided to cancel any other engagements you have planned for the day." The prince blinked, surprised by his father's unusual generosity.

"For the entire day?"

"A prince deserves a single day to himself," the king said softly as his smile shrunk. "And what better day than this one?" Arthur's eyes softened as he smiled at his father and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, father." Uther merely nodded as he waved for his son to go and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. The prince nodded as he turned and made his way out of his father's chamber, shutting the door softly behind him. He stood in the empty corridor as he let the moment sink in completely. The prince's smile widened into a tiny grin before he turned to the right and began jogging down the hall.

Arthur continued silently as he made his way outside and across the court yard to the other side of the castle. He nodded to a few familiar knights as they bowed to him; he rather did enjoy the respect he received from his men. The prince made his way back into the castle as he began down a hall less traveled. He quietly strolled down the passageway, the sound of his footsteps bouncing off the stone walls. As he approached the end of the hall, he nodded to the two guards standing tall on either side of a wooden door.

"You're dismissed," Arthur stated as the two men glanced at each other. They bowed to their prince before they made their way down the hall, enjoying the tiny break they had been given. The future king glanced back at the men before he turned to the ingress and carefully pushed it open. He stepped inside the room and shut the door softly, leaning back against it for a short moment.

The room was quaint and cozy. The fireplace sat to Arthur's right side against the farthest wall, flowers and two candlesticks sitting on the mantelpiece. A painting sat above the vase of lilacs, the picture of a night sky, yellow stars painted over the dark navy sky. Arthur walked over to the hearth and smirked to himself, the small bouquet a gift from Morgana—who must have stopped by the peaceful room not too long before him. He walked around the long table that sat in front of the fire and leaned against it, staring up at the painting for a few minutes.

After what felt like hours, the prince turned around and his gaze softened as he made his way over to the other side of the room. He walked over to the windows and pulled the dark maroon drapes open, allowing the sun to seep into the chamber and break the darkness. He then turned and made his way over to the bedside just a few meters away from the window. He pulled up a chair that sat against the wall and took a seat, locking his hands together and leaning against his knees.

On the bed before the prince laid a petite young woman who was no older than he. Her bright eyes were closed and her pale face was relaxed. Her sun-kissed brown hair was strewn beneath her head and over her fluffy pillow, and her hands were neatly folded over her torso. Arthur frowned to himself as he shook his head and reached out, gently placing his slightly-calloused hand over the young woman's. He closed his eyes, trying to fight away the sense of defeat that washed over him, as well as guilt and sorrow.

"Another year has passed," Arthur began as he squeezed tightly to the hand. "How long has it been? Five years?" the prince asked, more to himself than anyone, for the young woman lying down before him could not hear a single thing.

"…I still blame myself every day," the young prince whispered as he shook his head. "And I know you'd probably say it wasn't my fault and that there was nothing I could do…but I refuse to believe that. There must have been a way to stop this…a way to protect you. We should have been ready for it, we should have been prepared." Arthur took a deep breath as he finally looked up and his eyes met where the resting woman's eyes would have been.

Not having the strength to sit any longer, Arthur stood to his feet and placed the chair he had been using back where it once sat. He made his way to the exit of the bedroom and stopped at the door, looking back at the unconscious figure. His jaw clenched shut as his hands balled up into fists. Taking a deep breath, the prince relaxed and smiled kindly before whispering, "…Happy birthday, sister."

~O~

So there's the end for you! Hope you like it so far. I'll be updating soon, at least, that's the plan.

Sit tight and tune in for the next chapter! Hope you like and thanks for taking the time to check this out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again.

So, I'm not honestly sure how review etiquette works, but I'm just going to wing it!

Thank to TheWickedHeart for taking the time out to read and review :) I wasn't expecting that so I really appreciate it! And I hope you enjoy the future chapters as much as you did this one.

As for this update, I'm surprised that I was able to get something out this quickly, but since I won't be able to access my computer for the next week I figured that I would post this up while I have the chance since it's all done. This chapter will definitely have more Merlin in it, for you Merlin fans! I know he wasn't in it at all in that prologue chapter but I needed that to sort of set everything all up. So, without further ado, go right ahead to the chapter.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the BBC Merlin series.

~O~

There he was again.

Merlin wasn't quite sure where _that_ was exactly, but he recognized the fact he had been here multiple times before. It was a square room. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, and though there were no windows, light still somehow managed to pour through the surfaces of the area. It was almost blinding, but the brunet made sure to shield his eyes carefully; he had learned the hard way the first time that the light could be rather painful to his poor eyes.

"…Hello?" It was the same every time. Merlin would find himself standing in a large room and he'd be alone. There was no one but himself and there was no way in or out of wherever he was. And then he'd see something.

He'd see her.

"Hello!" Merlin yelled as he began sprinting towards the shadow that stood just a few feet away. He ran as he desperately continued calling out to the stranger, not sure whether or not he'd actually reach the girl in time.

The young warlock slowed down as he bent over and began panting, trying his best to catch his breath. He looked up and his blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and wonder. He had never been this far before. He had never made it so close. He would always go so far and then everything would fade away. Now, he was standing before the stranger and he wasn't quite sure of what to do. He hadn't really thought much about his plan of action, then again, he never did. He was spontaneous like that, and though he never minded, sometimes his impulsive decisions tended to get him into trouble; this time he was sure he'd be alright.

"…Who are you?" Merlin stood up tall as he straightened his night shirt out. He waited anxiously as he inspected the person before him. She was a young woman—from what he could tell—with brown hair that cascaded down to her mid-back. She wore a white gown made of satin that shined almost just as brightly as the room itself, and her hands were locked innocently behind her back. She stood with her shoulders back and her head tall and Merlin could tell she had a strong heart just by the way she carried herself.

"...Who are you?" the young boy tried once more as he took a hesitant step forward. He stiffened as he watched the stranger turn her head slightly, her pale cheek coming into sight. He blinked innocently as he watched carefully, his body tense and ready to fight or flee. His hand opened and closed into a fist as he tried to exert a bit of extra energy he had locked away in his body. The magic inside of him churned and twisted, causing a heat to course through his veins. He felt restless, but it was not his own feelings. They were feelings of the young woman projecting on to him. He could feel it in his magic, the way her soul begged to fly and the way her body twitched to run free. Yet, there was something holding her back. There was something chaining her down and the brunet wasn't sure of what it was.

"…Hello." Merlin's eyes widened as the young lady's voice echoed against the walls of the square-shaped room. She turned and fully faced the servant and Merlin was sure he had lost his voice. Her eyes, he had seen her eyes somewhere, but he wasn't quite sure from where. They were a bright blue that seemed to pop out even more around all the white, and her voice was like velvet to his ears. Her smile was filled with kindness and warmth but also with loneliness and fear.

Why was that?

"…Where are we?" Merlin asked as he glanced around, the young woman shaking her head, not having an answer for him. He raised a brow, noticing her reserved attitude, and smiled. He held his hand out to the brunette, his eyes shining with life and joy.

"My name is Merlin," he introduced. He watched intently as the hesitant maiden stared at his hand before she slowly reached out and placed her hand in his. From what the manservant could tell, it had been a long time since this figment of his imagination had spoken or interacted with anyone. He smiled at the way her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his before he shook it. "What's your name?"

"…It's been so long," the young woman said before she chuckled to herself and shook her head. "…Elaine. I was once called Elaine."

And then the world began to spin. Merlin squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the world began to shift and the feeling of falling consumed him. He gasped as he felt the wind being knocked out of him, his feet flailing and his arms reaching for the hand that he had once been holding. He choked and tried to call for help, tried to call for someone. His head felt like a puddle of mud as he continued to spin and roll. He was no longer sure which way was up or which way was down, he only hoped that he'd find freedom soon.

"Merlin!" Said boy's eyes snapped open as he gasped once more and sat up, taking short and shallow breaths as he did so. He blinked a few times as he quickly pressed a hand to his head, trying to force the blurriness away. The world around him began to settle once more and the servant found himself sitting in his bed, the messiness of his room greeting him happily. The sun poured through his window, and then Merlin remembered where he was.

"Gaius."

"You had me worried for a second," the physician said as he sat at the young man's bedside. He frowned at the sweat rolling down Merlin's face and the way he seemed to look so shaken. "Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned gleam in his eyes. He watched as his son-like figure smiled and nodded, shaking his head.

"I'm alright."

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?" Merlin's relaxed expression disappeared before he confirmed Gaius' concerns and turned to face the window.

He had been having the same dream now for quite some time. Since the day he began working as the Prince of Camelot's personal servant, Merlin began having that same dream. It had been more than two years, and that was his twenty-second time visiting that place in his sleep. Never had it been so vivid though. Never had he gotten so far in his dream. The furthest he had ever reached was standing with the stranger. He had never spoken with her and he had never seen her before, not until that morning. He wasn't sure why he had dreamt of her—this _Elaine_, but it wasn't unpleasant. The only thing unsettling about the entire thing was the way his magic moved within him. It was almost uncontrollable; what would happen if his magic burst while he slept and someone saw?

Deciding to ignore the concerns that still lingered, Merlin stood to his felt as he stretched, Gaius standing as well. "You better hurry and get dressed. Arthur will be furious if you're late again," the court physician said with a playful smile, the manservant rolling his eyes before he chuckled.

"You'd think after saving his life over and over again, Arthur would let me have one day's rest," Merlin pointed out as he grabbed a clean, red tunic. He heard Gaius chuckle as he made his way down the steps from his room.

"One day he'll know and appreciate all that you've done for him." Merlin rolled his eyes before he tugged his shirt on and slipped into clean brown trousers, sloppily pulling his boots on and grabbing his neckerchief. Before the young servant could take a seat and eat his breakfast, a loud, booming voice broke the peaceful silence. It was unmistakably the voice of his master.

"_Merlin_!"

Gaius smirked as Merlin glanced to his guardian and grimaced. "Duty calls."

"Right. _Duty_."

~O~

The day had been long with little-to-no rest for the manservant. He had spent most of the afternoon helping Arthur train and the rest of the evening tending to his chores. He was lucky to even get five minutes to himself before the prince went calling for him, commanding him to do some other trivial errand. By the time Merlin was finished with his work, it was already nightfall.

Merlin had been tidying up the prince's room, said blond nowhere in sight. He had just finished folding the last of his master's laundry when Arthur had stepped through the threshold and shut the door. The brunet raised a curious brow as he glanced at the moon and the stars; the prince had been absent for quite some time.

"And where were you?" the young warlock asked light-heartedly as Arthur rolled his eyes, unsheathing his sword and leaning it against the wall next to his bed.

"That happens to be none of your business, Merlin," he snapped back, though there was little malice in his voice at all. He watched as his manservant chuckled and shook his head.

"You're snippier than usual. Sounds like it's someone's bed time."

"Merlin!" Arthur glared at said servant as he playfully tossed a pillow in his face. "Why don't you just worry about cleaning up the rest of these clothes. _Quietly_. You've been jabbering all day and it's starting to give me a headache." The servant did as he was told, shaking his head and sighing as Arthur smirked to himself and tugged his red tunic over his head, tossing it aimlessly at Merlin.

"Will there be anything else, sire?" the brunet asked as he grabbed the shirt from his face and forced a smile upon his lips. Arthur waved him off as he crawled under his sheets and released a relaxed sigh, the weight of the day's duties gone and forgotten.

"No, you're dismissed." And with that, Merlin walked out of the prince's chambers.

The young man held the pile of Arthur's clothes in his arms, his face scrunching at the smell of the day on the prince's garments. He rolled his eyes as he muttered to himself about the "clotpole's royal stench." It wasn't long before he found himself wandering aimlessly throughout the castle.

And then he was lost.

Merlin was no fool, after all, he spent most of his time saving Arthur's life and that was no job for a dupe. No, Merlin was just easily distracted and a bit clumsy at times. That was why he found himself in the position he was currently in. He had spent so much time in Camelot, but there were still some parts of the luxurious citadel that he had yet adventured through. He had no reason to and especially no time, not while he was serving Arthur. And in the dark, everything began to look the same. The tapestries began to blend together and the stone walls all mirrored one another; how could he _not _lose himself?

"Great job, Merlin," he snapped to himself as he shook his head and sighed, glancing around the dimly lit hallways. He frowned as his exhaustion became more and more apparent by the second. His eye lids began drooping as his body began to shut down, every muscle begging for him to rest awhile.

But when Merlin turned around the corner, everything had changed.

The warlock stiffened as the magic inside of him began to stir. The familiar spark that always lit before a spell coursed through his body as Merlin's eyes widened. His pulse began to race as his nerves came to life, his gut twisting and turning and curling in ways he'd never felt before. He wasn't sure what had brought upon such feelings inside of him. There could be only one possible answer to the questions that raced through his mind.

Somewhere close, there was a strong sense of magic.

_How can that be? _Merlin questioned as he cautiously made his way down the corridor, concealing himself in the shadows of the night. He pressed himself against the wall and peered carefully around the corner, noticing two guards stationed in front of door. His magic began boiling, burning him body and soul. He plotted for a moment before he looked back, concentrating and focusing his magic toward the two men and letting it flow freely within him. His blue eyes morphed into gold for just an instant as he watched the men intently.

"_Swefe __nú__!_" Merlin smiled proudly to himself as he watched the two guards hunch over and tumble to the ground, fast asleep. He ignored the small guilt he felt, his curiosity getting the better of him. He approached the door carefully, his arms falling to his side and Arthur's clothes falling to the floor, forgotten completely. His magic continued to bounce around inside of him, pinching his insides with every step he took. He placed a hand to the door and closed his eyes, a sudden chill running down his spine.

Thinking no more, Merlin pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting it quietly behind him as he glanced around. He raised a brow, finding himself in someone's personal chambers. He stared at the dying flames in the hearth before he turned to the left and stared at a bed, a lump hidden under the covers. He cautiously made his way toward the slumbering shadow, stepping into the darkness of the room. He tilted his head a fraction to the left and stared down at a young woman; she was the source of the magic.

Through the black of the night, the young manservant could barely make out her features. He frowned at the lack of light as his magic tugged him back and forth, exhausting him physically, mentally and emotionally. The young lady slept peacefully, though she didn't move an inch. She didn't even seem to be bothered by his presence. She just continued breathing steadily. Merlin raised a brow before his eyes slowly adjusted to the night, his hand slowly reaching out to her hands placed neatly on her stomach. Something about her was drawing him in. It was most likely the magic that seemed to hover above her, like a blanket or a fog. It hung over her and molded itself around her, and for some reason, Merlin felt like he would suffocate just by the feeling if he had been in her position. He could feel the darkness and the evil in the magic, but why?

The questions died in his head the moment the warlock placed his hand on hers.

Merlin gasped as he retracted his arm and stumbled back, knocking over the nightstand and falling to the ground. A sharp pain began jabbed at his temples as he tried to collect his destroyed composure. He blinked a few times as he caught his breath. It was like he had been soaked in a tub of ice-cold water for a few seconds. It hurt, and yet he had never felt such a powerful surge before. The feeling was piercing and painful, yet riveting and breathtaking all at once. And as he leveled his breathing, for some unknown reason, all Merlin could see was the white walls from his dreams.

The clumsy manservant quickly stood to his feet as he straightened everything out and quickly made his way to the exit and entrance. He swung the door open and frantically began grabbing Arthur's clothes that had been messily left on the floor. He ignored the door clunking shut behind him as he began sprinting down the hall, leaving the guards to sleep; they'd awaken eventually.

Never had he been so uneasy before, but the sensation left a strange spark in its wake and Merlin couldn't seem to shake the feeling. For those few moments, his magic sizzled and that ice-cold heat trembled within his soul. The room from his dreams plagued his mind as he ran outside and across the court yard. It came in flashes, like a dismembered memory, and at the very end, he could only see the young woman.

He could only see Elaine.

~O~

Gaius worked calmly in his chambers as he mashed a mixture of herbs together in a bowl. He hummed softly to himself as he continued working diligently. He had hoped to finish a few potions for some patients during the evening so he'd have a bit more time to gather herbs in the morrow. As he mixed the crushed leaves together and boiled them over a tiny flame, the door to his chambers flew open and closed, his apprentice pressing his back against it and panting for his life. The physician blinked before he quickly set his materials down and approached the—Gaius wanted to say _terrified _boy. He placed his hand gently on Merlin's shoulder as the brunet's eyes darted in the older man's direction.

"Merlin? What's the matter?" the former sorcerer questioned as Merlin sighed, finally catching his breath. Gaius frowned at the way the young man clutched the prince's clothes and the way he trembled under his touch. He had never seen the prophesized warlock look so disturbed before. "You look live you've seen a ghost."

Merlin laughed weakly as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the door. His magic began to behave itself as the energy in his body began to slowly slither away. Still, the sensation he had felt was unforgettable and he was sure that it would haunt him for days-on-end. "…I'm not sure _what_ I saw."

All he knew was he'd be getting no rest that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

So, here I am with a very new chapter. It took me a little bit because I didn't have access to a computer other than through my phone and, well, that wouldn't really work.

As for reviews, I'm just going to stick with what I've been doing! I really appreciate not only people who reviewed but anyone who read this story so far. I appreciate people taking the time to read, and I hope that you guys are enjoying ready it!

Special thanks to TheWickedHeart and mersan123! I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to review :) And as for your questions, mersan123, you will find out a bit more in this chapter about Elaine and her situation! So just hang tight and hold on for more info ;D

Anywho, here is the next chapter. Done with rambling and such now!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the BBC series, _Merlin_.

~O~

As Merlin predicted, sleep was far and sparse that night. He had rolled over from side-to-side and found he could not get a single wink of rest. The feeling, the sensation—it haunted him like a nightmare. It washed over him in turns and never in a predictable manner, keeping him up until the sun rose over the horizon. The young manservant rubbed his face as he groaned and shook his head, sitting up and glancing around his room. Deciding not to waste any more time, the brunet stood from his bed and readied himself for the day, pulling on a clean, red shirt and wrapping his blue neckerchief in its rightful place. He tugged his boots on after slipping into his trousers and grabbed his trademark jacket, making his way down the wooden steps.

"You're up early this morning, Merlin." Said wizard looked to the left and smiled at his guardian as the older man raised a curious brow at him, shaking a potion in a tiny bottle.

"There's always a first for everything."

"I suppose that is true," Gaius replied back playfully as he smirked and set the potion into his satchel, letting it sit amongst all the other potions he needed to deliver that afternoon. He wiped his hands on a cloth and watched as his young companion crossed the room and grabbed an apple.

"How are you feeling then?" After Merlin's quick mental breakdown, the physician had been concerned, but the young man had insisted that he was fine and that he just needed to rest. He told his guardian not to worry and that he'd be in perfect shape in the morning; now Gaius was checking to see if Merlin had been right about that.

The manservant raised a brow before he turned his head to Gaius. Seeing the worry on his face, the young man smiled before he approached the physician and placed his free hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm fine, Gaius. Have a bit of faith in me, will you?"

Gaius smiled before he nodded, hiding the hesitation; he had never seen Merlin in such a state before.

"I suppose I'll go tend to his royal _pratness_ since I'm up," the prince's personal servant said as he made his way out the door.

"Try and stay out of trouble!" called out Gaius as he watched the young warlock nod and toss a wave over his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head as the door to his chambers swung shut. He stood in a lonesome silence before he turned to his work and continued on.

~O~

"Rise and shine!" Arthur groaned as the velvet drapes to his room flew open, the sun beaming down on his face and bringing about a burning sensation to his unsuspecting eyes. He slowly blinked, the sleepiness disappearing, as he looked up with a deadpanned expression. His manservant stood over him with a chipper grin; he knew already Merlin was up to something.

"You're early," Arthur snapped as he closed his eyes and rolled over, the brunet rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"No. I'm _on time_."

"That can't possibly be right," the prince retorted back as Merlin tugged on the man's blanket, causing the blond to roll back over and face him with an irked look on his face. The brunet ignored the anger radiating from his master's body as he bent forward a bit to get a better gaze of Arthur's eyes; something about them caught Merlin's attention that morning.

"One could say I'm full of surprises."

"Shut up, Merlin."

The prince sat up and threw a pillow at his servant's face, smirking at the way he stumbled before sloppily catching the cushion. Merlin glared at his master as the blond ignored his gaze and stood to his feet, stretching and preparing for the new day. He watched as the brunet made his way to Arthur's dresser, pulling out a white tunic and a clean pair of trousers. He then turned to his master, helping the prince climb into his new clothes. As Merlin worked diligently, he stole a glance at his prince, his curiosity—once again—getting the best of him.

"So, sire. What plans do you have for the day?" Merlin asked innocently as Arthur nodded a thanks after his companion helped him into his shirt. He grabbed his trousers from his servant, making his way behind the changing partition. He never noticed the nosy gleam in Merlin's eyes as the servant watched him intently.

"I suppose my father has a schedule waiting for me," Arthur stated. "If I recall correctly, I'm to attend a few council meetings this afternoon and then train with the knights after that," the prince stated as he walked out from behind the screen, dressed for the day.

"And while I'm doing that, _you _will be mucking out the stables, polishing my armor and boots, preparing my speech for the knighting ceremony and joining the knights and me for training later this afternoon." Arthur always enjoyed the way Merlin's faced drained of color every time he was to join them for training.

Clearing his throat, the manservant nodded as a plan began to give birth in his mind. "And when do you suppose I should meet you at the training grounds, sire?"

"You'll have most of the early afternoon before training begins." That meant Merlin had at least four hours to finish his chores and go through with his plan…or to just go through with his plan!

The servant smiled innocently, suspicion arising in Arthur's gut. He raised a brow as his friend began to gather his armor—which was sloppily strewn around his chamber. The blond watched the brunet carefully as he crossed his arms over his chest and examined the young man. The manservant slowly stopped and looked up at his master with confusion on his face. He blinked before he stood tall and tilted his head a fraction to the right.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Not even a single complaint?" Arthur inquired as he narrowed his blue eyes. "You're just going to listen to my commands?"

"Isn't that my duty as your servant?" Merlin asked patronizingly, the prince rolling his eyes and walking past him. The servant winced as he felt his master slap him upside the head before making his way out the door.

"You truly are an idiot."

"And you're truly a prat," the warlock snapped back as he rubbed the back of his head but smiled. He waited a few moments after Arthur shut the door to his room before he dropped the prince's armor and began making his way to the door that led to the less known corridors of the castle; the future king's chores could wait.

~O~

Merlin glanced around the corner he took refuge behind as he eyed the two guards standing watch by the doors he had snuck into just the evening before. He stared at the king's men before he cast a sleeping enchantment on them. He stepped out from his hiding place and walked leisurely to down the silent corridor. The clicking of his boots against the stone floor bounced off the walls as he approached the chamber door, carefully stepping over the guards. He quietly opened the door and shut it, pressing his back against the wood for just a moment to collect his bearings. He released a deep breath before he looked around the bedroom, the chamber much brighter looking during the day. The fire still roared in the hearth; someone must have stopped by just earlier.

The young warlock hesitantly stepped towards the bed, the familiar lump still underneath the sheets. He gulped as he stood tall, a strange feeling tugging at his gut. He cleared his throat before he spoke, saying "Hello?"

Silence.

Merlin frowned as he spoke a bit louder. "Hello?" he said once more, waiting for a reply he never received. He hesitantly made his way toward the motionless figure. He tried to calm his beating heart as he took each step. Something inside of him roared with passion as his fists trembled at his side.

"…Hello?" Merlin finally leaned over and peered down at a resting woman. His eyes widened as he found himself staring at the maiden he had encountered in his subconscious; her same pale complexion, her brown hair as rich as he remembered it. The manservant couldn't believe himself. He gaped for several, long minutes before he shook his head and slowly raised his hand to her cheek. His fingers grazed her soft skin and he was slightly surprised at the tingling sensation he felt. The warmth from her skin travelled from the tips of his fingers to the entirety of his body, his heart skipping a beat.

Somehow, Merlin felt as if he was meant to meet this stranger all of his life.

"…Who are you?" the young servant asked with fascination as he took a seat gently at her bedside. His brows furrowed inward as he examined the stranger's sleeping face. She looked more at peace when she slept. In his dreams she always seemed so lost and alone; it was heart-breaking.

But there were more questions to be asked. Who was this girl? Why was she in the castle? Why was he seeing her in his dreams? Why was she sleeping? What was the sheet of magic he felt around her? Merlin couldn't seem to wrap his mind around anything anymore.

Though something inside of Merlin begged him to stay, the servant stood to his feet and made his way back to the chamber door, making sure everything was as it was before he had entered. He glanced back at the resting maiden and his gaze softened for a moment as he nodded his head.

He'd find his answers.

~O~

"Young warlock, what questions bring you here?" Merlin held the torch up high as he stared into the eyes of the great dragon trapped beneath Camelot. The dragon himself raised a scaly brow as Merlin hesitated for a moment. He pursed his lips as he thought; perhaps he should let sleeping dogs lie.

Or perhaps not.

"What can you tell me about magic in Camelot."

"You should know better than anyone, Emrys," the dragon said, slightly puzzled by Merlin's unusually simple question.

"_No_, I want to know about the magic that's in Camelot _now_." Oh?

The Great Dragon's expression became smooth and lax as he sat on his usual perching area. He stared into the warlock's blue eyes; how had he fallen upon the sleeping maiden? "There is only one type of magic that lingers in this kingdom, and it's a dark and evil magic."

Merlin frowned as he thought back to his memories of Elaine; she didn't seem so evil, yet she harbored so much power. "Why does Uther let someone of magic—_dark _magic rest in Camelot?"

"The magic does not belong to who you believe it belongs to," Kilgharrah stated evenly. "The magic belongs to someone you've met before."

"Who?" Merlin asked as his brows furrowed inward. He watched as his mentor's expression hardened slightly.

"It belongs to the one called Nimueh." Merlin's eyes widened as the dragon leaned forward, his neck stretching so he could acquire a better look at the young boy's face.

"Now, young warlock. I've answered your questions, answer mine in return." Merlin nodded as the dragon narrowed his bulky eyes. "How is it you fell upon this knowledge?"

"…I've dreamt of her several times—I've dreamt of Elaine before." The dragon contained his slight shock as he let Merlin continue with his story. "I always find myself in a white room, and it wasn't until recently that I finally made contact with her in my sleep."

"You've spoken with her?"

"I have. Nothing more than just exchanging names, but I did speak with her," Merlin said quietly as his gaze softened. "And that very same day I found her sleeping in the far wing of the castle with guards standing at her door, like they were trying to protect her from something." And now Merlin knew from whom they were guarding her from.

Kilgharrah sat up tall as he stared down at Merlin. He let a puff of breath out from his nostrils as he watched the young boy carefully; it seemed fate had already begun its work.

"Why is it I can see her in my dreams?"

"It would seem as though the magic placed over the young maiden reached out to your own," the dragon explained. "The curse placed over her is one of great strength. I'm sure you can feel it, yourself." Merlin nodded his head as he thought for a moment. It made sense to the manservant.

"Why did Nimueh curse her?"

"That is a story I cannot tell," the creature said vaguely; Merlin shouldn't have been surprised by his behavior.

"…Is she dying?"

"No."

"Is she alive?"

"No."

"I don't understand." The brunet sighed as the dragon leaned forward, letting his head rest on his front legs.

"The young maiden rests in a place where she neither lives nor dies. It is a place for souls that have been lost, cursed to watch as their life passes slowly by. They age in their eternal slumber, but they never pass to the next life. That is their true curse." The dragon watched intently as Merlin's frown deepened, the reels turning in his mind. The creature could feel the hands of fate as they used Merlin almost like a puppet and they the puppeteer.

"Who exactly is Elaine?"

"That is a question I cannot answer, but perhaps the Once and Future King can." Merlin's eyes widened as he looked up at the dragon; was he saying what he thought he was saying?

A gleam of determination shined in the prince's servant's eyes. "Is there any way to break this curse?"

"There is, but that will be something you must discover alone."

"I can't do this alone," Merlin argued as the dragon shook his head.

"I cannot help you in this matter, for her resurrection will only bring about destruction. I will warn you _only once_," the dragon said in a low and deep voice, surprising Arthur's guardian. "Leave the young maiden in her eternal slumber."

"Wh—What? I can't just do that," Merlin said, though he was not sure why he couldn't do as the dragon said; there was something inside of him that just couldn't leave her so.

"Elaine has been woven into your destiny, young warlock. And she will bring about your downfall." Merlin's eyes widened as his heart stopped for a moment. "She will bring about the end of your destiny."

"How is that possible?"

"Do not question how, just know that she _can_ and she _will_," Kilgharrah warned as he leaned forward, his warm breath almost knocking the human over. "Take heed to my warning, for I will not tell you again. _Leave_. _Her_."

Without a second glance, the Great Dragon spread his wings, flying into the darkness of the cave and leaving Merlin to his thoughts. The young man stared out at the emptiness as his grimace deepened. He looked up and closed his eyes.

The dragon had said this Elaine would be Merlin's end. She would be the end of Merlin's destiny, and in turn, the end of Arthur's destiny. Was her life so important? Was this stranger's life worth risking not only Arthur's but his own life? Yet, even as the young warlock questioned himself, a chunk of his soul begged to free the young maiden from her curse. It called out to her like a siren; he just couldn't seem to explain it.

Turning, Merlin made his way up the steps. He would decide what to do later. For now he'd figure out just who Elaine was, and he knew exactly who he was going to ask.

~O~

Arthur had been furious.

The prince's day had gone along like it normally did. He attended a few of his father's council meetings, putting his two cents in when he felt it necessary. Then he dined with the king, Morgana joining them like every afternoon. After finishing his lunch, the future king was left to train with the knights. He had been expecting Merlin to meet him in the fields like he was supposed to, but when Arthur had arrived his servant was nowhere to be seen.

He could forgive Merlin for that. Merlin was a bit clumsy and forgetful, and though he was always a little too lenient with his personal servant, Arthur didn't bother complaining too much; he was lucky the idiot got up on time to wake him for the day. It was when the prince arrived to his chambers that his anger had reached its peak.

His room had been left a mess; the same mess it had been when he had awoken. His armor was sprawled around the floor—not polished _or _clean. His dirty clothes were still strewn about and his bed was in the same heap he had left it when he went off for the day. His blue eyes burned with rage as he stormed through the castle, searching for his _incompetent _servant. He searched for an hour before he gave up, his mood so twisted he could rush into battle and surely defeat an entire army. Knowing his ire would be noticed at dinner, Arthur decided to do the one thing that always calmed him down; he wasn't looking to sack his idiot servant, after all.

Arthur silently made his way through the castle as he approached a guarded door. The knights nodded as the prince nodded in return, the men stepping out of the way and letting the heir apparent through the entryway. The blond sighed as he shut the door, his muscles instantly relaxing and his fury depleting. He smiled towards the lump on the bed to his left as he made his way to it, leaning against the bed post. He stared down at the resting maiden for a moment as his expression fell, the fire in his eyes disappearing for just a second.

"I was right." Blue eyes widened as a familiar voice filled the air. Arthur quickly span around, almost knocking himself into the post as he met another pair of blue eyes. He stared with shock as his manservant stood by the hearth of the room, his expression more somber than he had ever seen it before.

"_Merlin_?" Arthur spat out, his mind trying to catch up with the present. "What do you think you're doing here?" His anger had been long forgotten, suppressed by shock, confusion and fear. He watched carefully as Merlin approached his side, his eyes glued to his.

"You visit this part of the castle often, don't you?" the brunet asked, ignoring the prince's question. "This is where you always are when I can't find you." Arthur's expression hardened as he quickly grabbed his servant's tunic collar, glaring menacingly at him.

"What are you doing here? How did you even find this place?" he asked in a dangerously low voice, Merlin not breaking.

"I've lived in the citadel for over a year, but I never bothered exploring this wing," Merlin said as he glanced at the young woman lying on the bed.

"Arthur, put me down," the manservant said. The prince didn't waver as he glared, squeezing harder to the shirt; he wouldn't let anyone hurt the defenseless woman.

"Whatever you plan—"

"Arthur," Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's as his eyes softened, his expression lightening. "I'm not here to hurt anyone." That was when the future king relaxed, seeing the honesty in the manservant's eyes and setting the innocent man on his feet. Of course Merlin wasn't going to hurt anyone; he trusted Merlin with his life.

Setting the brunet down, the prince sighed as he shook his head, avoiding his servant's gaze out of guilt. "That was wrong of me," he said quietly as Merlin smiled. He would have playfully commented about the prince _actually _giving him an apology, but perhaps that wasn't the time for such things. Arthur looked up and met his gaze, nodding and relaxing, sighing as well. The two looked back to the motionless woman as the blond's gaze softened. Merlin watched him carefully, his tongue almost burning to ask his questions.

"So how is it you found this place?" Arthur asked once more in a calmer manner.

"It was by pure coincidence," Merlin explained as the prince nodded, believing his servant and friend.

Merlin would just make sure to leave out any magic related coincidences.

"…Who is she?" the warlock finally asked, the Once and Future King turning to fully look at him. Arthur found his tongue caught in his throat as he looked back to the slumbering woman. He closed his eyes out of pain and shame before he mustered the courage to answer Merlin's question.

"She is my sister, Merlin." Arthur closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Her name is Elaine Pendragon."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there. So. First, I would (once again) would like to go ahead and thank people for reading this story :)

TheWickedHeart: Thank you very very much for the review! I'm happy that you like this story so far and I hope I don't let you down and keep up the work.

lozipozivanillabean: I'm glad you enjoyed the idea of Arthur having a sister! There will be more progression with Arthur and Elaine in the next few chapters but you'll get to see a little bit of how these two are together in this chapter, but I don't want to give too much away so you'll have to wait and see ;) Thanks for taking the time to review! I appreciate it!

Hopefully it won't take me nearly as long to post the next chapter after this, but I can't exactly make any promises. I'll have to keep my fingers crossed for that. I hope to whoever is reading this (since I know many people don't read these little author notes XD) that you like this chapter! Know that I've been working hard on each of these. And thanks for even taking a look.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the BBC series _Merlin_

~O~

"Elaine, for the_ last time_! I don't care what you give me for my birthday."

The Prince and Princess of Camelot walked side-by-side through the court yard, the blond fashioning a white tunic and navy blue trousers, his companion wearing a silk, lavender gown with gold trimming at the ends of her sleeves and hem of the dress. They walked up the steps in unison, their blue eyes shining in a similar manner when the sun hit them.

"It's your 14th birthday, Arthur! You only get one of those and I want to get you something special."

"You say that every year," the young man pointed out with a smirk as the maiden beside him rolled her eyes but chuckled. "And anyways, you have three more days to figure it out. I'm sure I'll like whatever you get me. I always do."

"You're being a pain," Elaine snapped as she shook her head, the children of Uther making their way into the Great Hall. The nodded as the guards at the double doors bowed to them, pushing the doors open and allowing them passage. The two strolled in, their father standing with a few of his knights before noticing their presence.

"Ah! Arthur, Elaine." Uther motioned for his heir apparent and heir summative to come closer, the pair smiling at their father as they did as told. "Have you two finished your lessons and training?" Arthur was working hard to become a knight and carry on his family name while his older sister was receiving lessons about the lands, the neighboring kingdoms and about Camelot.

When they nodded, the King of Camelot smiled. "Why don't we call for the horse? It's been quite some time since we've all went riding together." Arthur and Elaine glanced at each other knowingly before they nodded, agreeing with their father; the King usually didn't spare much time for his children, but there were times when his duties didn't consume him completely.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, father," Elaine said as Uther looked at her and smiled, walking past them and giving Arthur's back a pat.

"Come then," he called out as the blond and brunette Pendragons followed their father.

"Think you can keep up with me, sister?" the prince asked flippantly as the princess rolled her eyes, elbowing Camelot's heir apparent in the gut. He coughed and winced, Elaine satisfied with his reaction.

"You'd be lucky if you even got on your horse by the time I've reached the forest." Arthur grunted and shook his head before Elaine grinned playfully at him, walking beside her father as he glanced down at her and smiled.

Arthur would show her.

~O~

The royal family of Camelot trotted through the woods peacefully, a few guards riding alongside them. Arthur and Elaine made sure to keep their steeds in sync with each other, not wanting to give the other the tiny, extra step. Uther glanced from his son to his daughter as he rode just a bit behind them, chuckling at their rivalry; it was always entertaining to watch the pair.

"Arthur, Elaine, let us stop here for a bit," the king suggested, the prince and princess glancing back before nodding and pulling on their reigns to their horses. They dismounted from the animals, making sure to keep them tied to a branch. Elaine smiled up at the sun as Arthur stretched, his back cracking just a few times.

"Son." Arthur sighed as Elaine chuckled, watching as her brother approached their father's side. The two broke into conversation—something about what Arthur would do if his patrol was attacked by a group of bandits—and the dark haired maiden began to explore the woods. She strolled past the trees and shrubs, not noticing the distance she put between her family and herself.

Before she knew it, her father and brother were nowhere in sight.

Elaine sighed as she stared up at the sun, the light shining through the leaves in a beautiful way. She took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air that cleansed her lungs. She smiled to herself, approaching a rose bush and picking a flower from the shrub.

"You're as beautiful as the late queen herself." Elaine stiffened as she turned around and met a pair of cold, blue eyes. She said nothing as she took a hesitant step back, the intruder smiling at her and shaking her head.

"You need not fear me."

"...Who are you?" the princess asked carefully as she examined the person before her.

She was beautiful. Her brown locks shined in the sun and her blue eyes were so bright and so blue. She had a petite figure underneath a velvet red gown that matched the color of her lips that could seduce even the most humble of men. But there was something about the woman that was peculiar. Her smile was empty as were her eyes; everything about her friendly demeanor seemed completely forced, but Elaine couldn't explain why.

The stranger standing before the Princess of Camelot sauntered closer as her hips swayed from side-to-side. "Who I am concerns you not, but it may be of concern to your king."

"If it concerns my father then it concerns me," Elaine pressed, the brunette smirking at her.

"You're spirit is strong, much like how your mother's was."

"How—" The 15-year-old's question was interrupted as her brother's voice called out to her, her father and his guards immerging from the thick of the forest.

"Elaine, it's too danger—" Uther's eyes widened as he came to an abrupt halt, his eyes meeting a pair of blue eyes full of hatred and anger.

"Uther."

"_You._" The king's eyes immediately fell upon his daughter as he held his arm out.

"Elaine! Stay away from that _witch_!"

"After all this time, you're still as foolish as I remembered," the woman said as she glared at the King of Camelot, the father of two snarling at her.

"Guards! Kill her!"

"So quick to attack. Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"I have no interest in what you have to say, _sorceress_!"

"Even if it concerns the heir to your throne?" Uther's voice failed him as his eyes widened, his son raising a brow before glancing at him. The king glared at his enemy as he motioned for his men to stop for the time being. The blue-eyed woman smirked as her gaze lingering on Arthur, the blond ignoring the chills that ran down his spine.

"In three days' time," she began. "Your heir will fall and with it, Camelot!"

"I've heard enough!" Uther yelled as he looked at his guards. "Kill her now!"

"You will suffer, Uther Pendragon! Just as my people suffered!"

"Don't let her escape!"

"You will lose everything precious to you. I will make_ sure_ of that." The guards had no chance to attack as the witch disappeared from sight, leaving a stunned and infuriated Uther. The king began to bark orders out as Elaine and Arthur stared at the spot the stranger had stood in. Their blue eyes met and the woman's voice rang in their ears.

"Three days' time," the princess repeated as the reels in her mind began turning. Her eyes widened as she looked at Arthur, realization already falling over the blond. "Arthur's birthday…"

Uther looked at his son as fear swept over him for just a single moment. He quickly knelt down in front of the prince as the blond said nothing, slightly disturbed by what had transpired before him. The king held his second born by his shoulders as he looked into the eyes that reminded him so much of his lost love. "Arthur—"

"She meant me," the blond said quietly, his face completely blank. Uther shook his head as Elaine watched the two, fear welling up inside of her.

"Her threats are idle. She means to tear me down by striking fear in my children." Arthur wasn't sure if he believed his father or not. "I will protect you from her evil, Arthur. She will fail and she will be burned at the stake," the king assured, the prince hesitating but nodding. Uther smiled and nodded before he motioned for Elaine to stay close to her brother. The two watched as their father began yelling out orders, pointing in every direction; he would not rest until he found the witch.

Elaine looked over at her brother as Arthur silently stared out at his father and his men. Her eyes softened before she reached out and held the younger boy's hand in hers. His eyes widened before he looked over at his older sibling, the young princess giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back before he gave her hand a squeeze, holding it tightly in his grasp. The 15-year-old stared at her brother for a moment longer before she looked to her father.

She wouldn't let anything happen to Arthur.

~O~

Three days had passed by and the tension in the kingdom was almost impossible to ignore. Arthur had been surrounded by guards and it was as if his freedom had been stripped away from him. Uther had been in an extremely foul mood since the trip to the forest, but he had no plans of canceling his son's birthday ball; he was no coward. The planning continued and everything was going according to the king's plan. Many arrived for Arthur's celebration, and the king made sure to keep the incident in the forest quiet. He wanted to make sure his guests had a pleasant time. If word spread about the threat on his son, Camelot would look weak and people would fear for their safety; Uther refused to let that happen.

So, on the eve of Arthur's birthday, the King of Camelot made sure to double security and keep guards with the prince at all times.

And as much as Arthur appreciated the gesture, it was as if he was suffocating.

The blond sighed as he stared out at the kingdom. He sat on his windowsill, the stars shining brightly in the sky and the full moon sitting amongst them. He smiled slightly before a rapping at his door caught his attention. He raised a brow before he stood up and called out for his guest to enter. A smirk appeared across his lips as the king's ward stepped inside the room, her off-the-shoulders red dress fitting her figure well.

"Morgana, what brings you here?"

"Seeing as Uther has every able body surrounding you tonight, I thought I'd give you your gift while I had the chance," the green-eyed maiden stated as she held her gift out to the prince. He smiled slightly as he took it, trying to disguise his excitement as curiosity. Arthur's blue eyes widened as he opened the carved box. He smiled as Morgana smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I suppose you like it?" Inside the box was a pair of brown riding boots. He looked over at Morgana as she gave him a knowing gaze.

He had mentioned briefly how his last pair of boots were worn out so much that the soles were beginning to fall right off. It had been in passing and the comment had actually been directed to his father—the man had been asking how his son's joisting had progressed. He never would have thought the young woman before him would remember something as trivial as that; it truly was the thought in the gift that mattered most.

"It was a considerate gift," he said as the ward rolled her eyes and smiled. Arthur smiled back to her as he gently placed his new boots by his changing screen. "Thank you, Morgana." The warden's expression fell as she stared into the prince's eyes. He frowned at her solemn expression but was surprised when her arms wrapped around him, holding him in a warm embrace.

"Please, be careful, you idiot." Arthur's gaze softened before he nodded and hugged his childhood companion back.

Pulling away, Morgana took a deep breath before smiling. "Has Elaine given you her gift yet?" she asked, hoping the subject change would lighten the mood.

Arthur chuckled as he shook his head, straightening out his red dress tunic. "Surprisingly, not yet. She was having a bit of trouble figuring out what to get me though," he explained as he and Morgana began making their way to the door. The dark haired young lady laughed at that as she shook her head.

"She's always been so specific about her birthday gifts."

"That's one of the things that make her so irritatingly loveable," Arthur admitted; no matter what he said, he loved his sister dearly.

The two stepped out of his chambers as they began making their way to the dining hall, six guards accompanying them as they walked. Noticing the tension in Morgana's face as she glanced at the guards around them, Arthur immediately began teasing her about something, which quickly brought the warden back to her spirits. She was once again full of life and stubborn, and that was the way the prince liked it.

As they approached the entrance to the dining hall, Arthur noticed the way four knights lingered in the way, bowing and wishing the prince the happiest of birthdays. The blond nodded and thanked them before walking into the hall, Morgana immediately wishing him luck and making her way to her maidservant. His blue eyes flickered around the room before they landed on his older sibling. He smiled as his sister chatted with one of the duke's daughter. He approached the two and placed a charming smile across his lips, the red head in front of Elaine quickly noticing and melting at his feet.

"Excuse me, Lady Elizabeth, but I'd like to have a moment with my sister, if that's alright with you?" Arthur asked politely; the last thing he needed was to be reprimanded by his father for his ill manners. The young woman merely nodded as she grinned stupidly at him, Elaine rolling her eyes before shaking her head at her brother. The blond smirked before he looked at the 15-year-old.

"I think you enjoy doing that far too much."

"Don't be snappy with me because women think I'm irresistible," Arthur said playfully as the princess slapped him lightly in the arm. Her expression lightened as she smiled and chuckled, pulling the young man into an embrace.

"Happy birthday, Arthur."

"Thank you, Elaine. As surprising as this sounds, it does mean a lot," the birthday boy replied back with a chuckle. They pulled away from one another, but before the heir apparent could make his way to greet a few of his father's important guests, his sister's eyes widened as she clapped her hands together.

"That's right! I have your gift! I have to admit, I'm rather pleased with myself on this one."

"I don't think I've ever heard you gloat before."

"Shut it, Arthur. Or I might just keep your present for myself."

"You can give yourself presents when your own birthday comes," the blond said dismissively as Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Where is it?"

"In my chambers. It's a bit big to just open here," she explained, curiosity sparking in Arthur's mind; what could her gift possibly be?

Before Arthur could question her more, their father tapped his knife against his goblet, catching everyone's attention. He smiled at his guests before his eyes landed on his beloved son.

"This evening we've all gathered here to celebrate another year passing safely for the future king of Camelot and my son." People began glancing at Arthur as he merely smiled in return, keeping his eyes on his father. "With each passing year I see you growing into a greater man. No one could make me more proud than you, Arthur," Uther stated proudly as Arthur's expression softened, his smile shifting from forced to genuine.

"Let us lift our glasses to another long and prosperous year."

"Cheers!" Glasses clinked together as people congratulated Arthur, the prince smiling and thanking them. He watched as his sister began sinking in the crowd of people, giving him an understanding gaze. He smiled back at her before he prepared himself for a long and tiring night.

~O~

The stars shined brightly in the sky as the moon provided light for weary travelers in the dark. The torches in Camelot made it a lighthouse for those who needed guidance. The laughter and happiness wafted through the night air, the breeze carrying the elated sounds through the silence. A long figure made its way from inside the citadel to the garden once cared for by the late Ygraine. The flowers were in full bloom and even through the tint of darkness, the colors were bright and beautiful.

"Just the way I think mother would have liked them," Elaine said quietly as she smiled to herself, her shoes clicking against the stone path that led further into the massive garden. She took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled widely, glancing back at the dining hall at the sound of her father's booming laughter. She shook her head with a content expression; all seemed well.

But she had spoken too soon.

"You've wandered far from your home," the princess said as she noticed a picked flower on the ground. She knelt down and grabbed the rose by the deep green stem, almost enamored by its dark red petals. Elaine glanced around the empty courtyard before she shrugged, placing the flower under her nose and smelling the scent of life, love, and then something else.

Darkness and death.

~O~

Uther was a man of many talents. When he was in his younger years, he was infamous for his strength and stealth; he was a swordsman to be proud of. Now, at his age, he was a bit slower and a bit weaker, but he had other qualities to make up for that; he was an actor if he had ever met one before.

The King of Camelot stared out at his people and his son, smiling, but his eyes were cold, calculating and ready. His eyes grazed over the crowd as he searched for the one person who threatened to take away everything he loved once more. His hands—locked together behind his back—tightened into fists at the thought of the witch as he shook his head. Before he could linger on the disturbing thoughts, a gentle hand reached out and held his forearm. Turning around, a surprised expression fell over the king as he faced the widowed queen of a neighboring land.

"My Lord, you seem troubled."

"Lady Kathryn, there is nothing to worry about," Camelot's leader assure as he smiled, his façade shining through as it always did. The woman, just a few years younger than Uther himself, hesitated before she smiled and nodded. The music by the orchestra began to shift and a smile crept upon the petite woman's face.

"I do think you must take this dance with me."

"I don't—"

"Uther, I insist," Lady Kathryn said with a playful smile, the father of two hesitating before smiling and taking the beautiful woman's hand in his own. The crowd spread, allowing the king and his partner to make their way to the center of the room.

Arthur glanced at his father before he examined the woman standing in front of his father. He merely smiled as he shook his head, continuing his conversation with Morgana and a Sir Leon—a rather loyal and strong man training to become a knight. He raised a brow as he blocked the conversation out for a short moment. He glanced around the large hall and frowned; where had his sister gone off to?

"My Liege, you move with such grace!"

"I've had my fair share of balls," Uther replied back with a smile, his dancing partner nodding her head. She glanced over at Arthur and smiled fondly as she looked back to Camelot's King.

"You must be so pleased."

"Pleased?"

"You have a beautiful and prosperous kingdom, your people have food to go around and there has been such a long age of peace," Kathryn pointed out as the two stepped in time with each other. The King of Camelot looked out to his people and nodded, his eyes falling upon his son. His smile grew wider as he and Arthur caught gazes. They smiled at one another, the love and acceptance ever so present in their eyes.

"I am merely happy that my people and family are safe," he stated as the blonde before him smiled, her blue eyes gleaming in the light.

"I'm sure...and yet…" Uther raised a brow as the music changed tempo, the two dancing at a faster pace than originally planned. "One must wonder how long will this blissful happiness last?"

The king controlled his faltering expression as he continued to smile. "Hopefully the future will hold peace."

"Yes, let us hope." Lady Kathryn's gaze darkened as her smile morphed into a menacing smirk. The king immediately stepped away from her, recognizing the dangerous glimmer in her eyes. His own eyes widened as the queen began to chuckle, erupting into loud and cruel laughter. "Hope and pray for as long as you can, Uther, for your happiness ends here."

"Guards!"

How had Nimueh gotten past his defenses?

Everyone began to panic as Arthur turned to his father with confusion and concern in his eyes. He and Morgana glanced at each other before they began approaching the king, Leon already unsheathing his sword.

Uther glared as Lady Kathryn's eyes began to glow a bright gold color, her hair growing and changing to a brown color. Her figure began to shift and the color of her skin lightened to a paler complexion. The king released a feral yell as he pulled his own blade out. "Arthur! Stay away!" he screamed, the prince blinking in shock for a moment before shaking his head and ignoring his father, running to his king.

"You will rue the day you betrayed me, Uther."

"It was _you _who betrayed me! You who betrayed—betrayed us!" The fresh memories came back with full force, causing Uther's heart to clench and his soul to break just a little more than it already was. Hatred filled his eyes as he held the tip of his sword out to the witch.

It was strange, how the same story can have two completely different sides—and all with the same, tragic ending.

Nimueh laughed once more before she shook her head. "It's too late. You were too late to save Camelot's heir." Uther raised a brow as he looked over at Arthur, his son and ward pushing past the fearful crowd of nobles. The blond glanced down at himself, feeling no pain and seeing no wounds or marks. The Pendragons looked at Nimueh as her smirk widened; she was more than satisfied with herself.

"I said an heir to your throne would fall." Uther's eyes widened as his sword fell to the floor, the high pitched "clack" echoing through the dining hall. "I never said _which one_."

"Elaine!" Arthur immediately sprinted out of the dining hall, Uther following closely behind his son. The guards quickly made their move, drawing their blades, but the witch was quick, disappearing in a sudden mist that appeared inexplicably. Her eyes glowed gold as her laugh bounced against the walls, the people screaming and the knights yelling out orders. Their voices began to drift further and further away as the heir apparent of Camelot ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Elaine!" the 14-year-old screamed as his voice cracked from fear and lack of proper oxygen. He panted as he glanced down the corridors, taking a left and running outside. "Elaine, where—" His blue eyes widened as terror sunk into his skin, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He shook his head as he began stumbling to his sister, working his way up to a fast sprint.

"No!" The blond slid to his knees as he found the young princess collapsed on the ground. His heart raced faster than he could feel as the blood coursed through his veins. Anger and fear began mixing together, causing the prince's adrenaline to run faster than before. He held his sister in his arms as he shook her, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling with every steady breath she took; at least she was alive.

"Elaine," Arthur called out as he tried to wake her from what looked to be her slumber. He shook her harder and frowned at her unresponsiveness. He took a moment to collect himself before he tried to wake her once more.

There was never a response.

"Arthur!" The blond looked up and watched as his father, the court physician and a few knights approached him and his sister. The king knelt down beside his son and horror struck him hard at the way his daughter lied in Arthur's arms motionlessly.

"Gaius!" Said physician appeared without sound as he quickly began working upon the princess, Arthur standing to his feet and pacing, his hands running over his tired looking face.

"What of the witch?"

"I'm afraid she escaped, sire."

"Then find her!" Uther screamed in a fit of rage as he glared at his guards and knights. The men nodded before quickly turning and running to find the sorceress.

She was never found.

"Arthur, let us take Elaine to her chambers so Gaius can treat her properly," Uther said, hope still in his voice but slowly disappearing from his eyes; his daughter seemed dead to the world. The prince nodded as he quickly began scooping her up—and as he did, his eyes caught sight of something falling from the young girl's hand. His blue eyes widened as his father followed his gaze. The king raised a brow as he knelt down, picking the object formerly in Elaine's grasp.

It was a rose with ash black petals.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers, I'm here with a new chapter. As usual, I would like to say thank you to you reviewers! (Readers are also due a thank you :) ). I appreciate you all reading this! This getting better reviews than I thought it would so I'm glad for that and I hope that my hard work has been showing. As long as you guys like it, I'm happy.

TheWickedHeart: Thank you for always reading and reviewing! I am very, very appreciative of you taking the time to leave a kind comment. I hope you continue to like this and enjoy

ByTheSea0920: Thank you for reviewing and compliments! I'm super super glad that you like this story so far and I'm glad that my portrayal is a good one. Like I think I've said before, making sure everyone is in character and things seem right is one of my biggest goal and I'm glad it comes across well. As for when this is taking place, this story itself won't be following exactly to the storyline of the actual series. I'm going to put my own twists in here and make sure to keep things exciting but also keep some major plot points as well. I'd say that this would be after Merlin and Arthur have met Nimueh (the episode where Merlin discovers the goblet was poisoned and he drinks it in Arthur's place). Some where after that! I hope that clears things up for you! :)

Anywho, here is the chapter and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's series _Merlin_

~O~

Merlin's morning had been quiet and stiff.

It had been since he had discovered the truth about Arthur; the truth about his sister.

The manservant went about his usual chores for the day, the prince in a council meeting with his father. The brunet sighed as he stopped and glanced around the room, his exhaustion stronger than before. He shook his head as he forced himself to continue tidying the future king's chambers.

"You mustn't say a word to anyone about what you've heard today," Arthur had said quietly as the two had stood in Elaine's chambers. "If news spread about the whereabouts of the cursed princess Camelot would be seen as weak and worse." The prince had placed his hand on his sister's cheek as he stared down lovingly at her. "They will try and take advantage of her immobile state." The manservant nodded in an understanding manner as he glanced at his master. The blond looked back at him before he shook his head.

"And whatever you do, _don't _let my father find out about this. He'll have your head on a spike."

"I won't say a word." Merlin was far too loyal and far too kind to do anything else.

The manservant had been torn ever since he had discovered Elaine and spoke with the dragon. On one hand, there was a way to cure the princess of her sickness. On another, he was warned to leave her as she was for all eternity, but could Merlin really do something that cruel? And then the other problem was that Merlin didn't even _know _of the cure; he'd have to search for the antidote himself. And if he were to actually succeed in healing the princess, people would question how he had done it. They would wonder how a mere servant boy accomplished such a feat when it seemed all had been hopeless. Not even the court physician had been able to help the young woman. The only person that could possibly know what to do was Elaine, and—

That was it!

"Merlin? What are you sitting there for? I specifically remember giving you a list of things to do and you're just standing around like an idiot!" Arthur glared at his _useless_ servant, and though he looked angry there was little rage in his blue eyes; he was used to Merlin's antics by now.

The warlock smiled innocently as he held up his pile of clothes. "I've been hard at work, sire."

"Is that right?" The prince smirked as he shook his head before taking a seat at his desk, going through papers that his father had given him after the meeting. Merlin stared at his master for a moment as his gaze softened.

He had never seen Arthur so sad and so broken before. It was obvious he and Elaine had been close as siblings and what Nimueh did to her had affected the prince to his very core. He never would have guessed that the prince was so sensitive and loving to his sister, then again, he hadn't even known that the prince even _had_ a sister; how could he have known Arthur had such a side to him?

"…Arthur?"

With an exasperated sigh, the blond replied as he rolled his eyes. "What, Merlin?"

"You said that you've tried curing your sister with everything, right?" Arthur hesitated as he slowly looked up from his paperwork. He raised a curious brow at his servant before he nodded.

"That's what I said, why?"

"…Well, I was just thinking…more like wondering—well, _pondering_, if you will—"

"_Merlin_!"

"Have you tried using magic?" The two sat in a tense silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Arthur seemed to be fighting with himself as he looked into Merlin's blue eyes, the sorcerer waiting anxiously for his master's reply. He watched carefully as the blond slowly shook his head, averting his eyes from Emrys'.

"No, we haven't. It was the evil of magic that caused Elaine's demise," he said, sounding like a replica of his father; perhaps it was because those were his father's exact words. "I refuse to seek aid in the very thing that did this to her," Arthur said stubbornly.

"But what if it's the only thing that can save her, Arthur?" The blond blinked as he looked up at his servant, hope stirring in his eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he stood to his feet, Merlin watching for his reaction carefully; the last thing he wanted was to push his companion too far and be sent to the king.

"…Are you saying that there's a way?"

Merlin shook his head before he replied back. "Nothing's set in stone, but there's always a chance, right?" Arthur mulled the idea over in his head as he began pacing, glancing at his servant every few minutes.

When Elaine had first fallen to whatever ailment was controlling her, the prince had been very hopeful for her recovery. He waited by her bedside every night, and he had done everything he could do to save her. The first year had been bright, and then the second and third year had passed, and by the end of the fourth, any sign of light in his eyes had diminished to nothing. Was it a wise idea to open that gate again? What if he was only disappointed by failure once more? And could he really put his faith into _magic_, which had been the cause of all of this in the first place?

And did this mean Merlin—his closest friend have magic?

"Magic has been banned for years in Camelot," Arthur said quietly as his gaze hardened. He looked up at Merlin as fear welled up inside of the servant; had he said too much? "How do you know about the chances of magic helping Elaine?" the prince asked, catching Merlin off guard. The warlock bit at the inside of his cheek as his hands open and closed into a fist.

He'd wait to tell Arthur the truth. "I think I know someone who can save her."

"Consorting with sorcerers is treason, Merlin."

"I'm willing to take that risk in order to fix this." The prince stared at his servant as he raised a brow. He didn't understand why the brunet was so motivated in saving his sister, but he questioned it not. He was just thankful there was someone left who was willing to keep trying; he was thankful someone still _believed_.

"…You will say _nothing _and you will bring this up to _no one_," Arthur commanded as Merlin's face lit up, a wide smile appear across his lips. "If my father hears about this, he _will _have you burned at the stake, and there will be nothing I can do to stop him," the blond said, watching intently as Merlin nodded, a look of determination crashing over him.

"You can trust me, Arthur," the manservant said as he began making his way to the chamber door. "I won't let you down." And then he was gone, the door to Arthur's room swinging shut.

The future king of Camelot sat in silence for a long moment as he sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't sure what sort of trouble he had just became involved with, but he was willing to do whatever it took to save Elaine. Even if it meant disobeying his father, Arthur would do it.

Arthur would seek help in magic.

~O~

Of all the times to lose the ability to sleep, now was the worst.

Merlin huffed as he tossed and turned, rolling from side-to-side. The sun was still shining through his window but it was beginning to set, which was rather sad for him.

After leaving Arthur's chambers, the young warlock immediately marched to his shared chambers with Gaius, his eyes gleaming with determination and excitement. The hairs on his neck stood tall as his heart began jumping around in his chest. A wide smile appeared across his lips as his hands opened and closed, those he passed through the corridors giving him perplexed glances; it had been quite some time since the young boy had that much energy bouncing around within him.

Slamming the door open, Merlin quickly shut it with the same amount of passion, Gaius jumping and raising a brow at him. "What in the world is going on, Merlin?" the physician asked incredulously as Merlin quickly strode past the elderly man.

"No time to explain! Going to sleep!" the manservant called out over his shoulder before skipping up the steps to his bedroom. Gaius stood in a baffled silence as he blinked, unsure of whether he had heard his assistant correctly or not. Sleeping in the middle of the day?

What a strange boy he was.

And so, Merlin had spent hours trying to fall asleep, failing miserably. That was where he found himself lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as the sun began to set. He sighed once more as he closed his eyes and began counting sheep in his head, frowning when he found himself already at ten. Groaning, the warlock sat up and shook his head, a knock on his chamber door catching his attention.

"Merlin?" Gaius walked into the room with a raised brow as he held his hands together, a perplexed look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Gaius?"

"I suppose I should be the one asking you," the physician replied back as he took a few steps towards the brunet's bed, sitting and raising a brow as he watched the young sorcerer sigh and shake his head.

"…Gaius, I need to tell you the truth." And so, Merlin confessed of his discovery and he confessed the truth behind his dreams. He told his father-figure everything about Elaine and what the Great Dragon had warned him about. He even told the elderly man about the strange bond he felt between himself and the young princess; it was hard to explain, but Merlin wanted to make sure the former sorcerer knew just how important this was to him.

"I know if I can just see her again, I'll be able to figure out how to save her," the manservant explained as Gaius frowned at the young boy.

"What you are trying to do is something that has been thought to be impossible for years. If you make one false move, the king will take your life without a second thought," Gaius reminded as Merlin shook his head.

"I know…but…I don't know how else to put it, Gaius!" Merlin said as he shook his head. "I can still see her face. She just looks so lonely and so empty. It's like all of the life inside of her is gone…And the way she just lays so helplessly every day. I can't bear the thought," he stated as he sighed, looking at his mentor.

"I have to help her."

Gaius' gaze softened as he stared at the young boy. He inwardly smiled at the way his eyes sparkled and the way his lips twitched up into a smile. His dedication and hope was rather charming, but even still, the royal court member couldn't seem to shake what the dragon had said about the princess. His fear seemed to continue to blossom the more Merlin spoke about the young girl; he hadn't seen him so enthusiastic about a person before. Still, the older man said nothing. He could already tell Merlin wouldn't budge on his decision, so he wouldn't try and force him to.

"…I trust you've taken into account all the things that could go wrong with your plan?"

"I always do," Merlin retorted back with a smirk, Gaius smiling before standing to his feet.

"Let me prepare you a sleeping draft." The young warlock's eyes widened as he blinked, standing to his feet as he watched his caretaker walk down the steps. A wide grin appeared across his pink lips before he called out a thank you and released a dumbfounded laugh.

The physician returned not a moment too soon, holding out a small vial to the brunet. Merlin took it with a nod as he eyed it for a moment. "This should help you fall asleep," Gaius assured as he watched the young man nod. He tried to mask his concern as he watched his ward throw his head back, the draft disappearing between his lips and down his throat.

"Thank you, Gaius," Merlin said with a confident smile, the hoary man nodding in return and turning to leave the room. He stopped at the door as he looked over his shoulder, the blue-eyed brunet looking up at him for the last time for the evening.

"Do be careful, Merlin." And with that, he was gone.

Lying back down, Merlin sighed, hoping the draft would take its course and put him to sleep. He turned his head to the window and stared out to the stars. His gaze softened as Elaine's pale face suddenly appeared in his mind, making him frown. He quickly looked back to the ceiling, not noticing the way his eye lids began to droop. He could only focus on the Great Dragon's warning, his deep voice bellowing in his mind. It shook him to his core, though he hated to admit it. He wasn't sure what exactly his future held, but the fact that Elaine was destined to be his demise was startling, after all, all he had known was that he and Arthur were to create a better Albion for everyone. It was strange, knowing that there was a definite end to his life; it was a bit unnerving, knowing that it would all someday come down to Elaine. It mattered not to him, though.

No matter how dangerous she was, Merlin would stop at nothing to save her.

And with that last proclamation, the warlock was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Yes, I haven't really updated in a little, but it hasn't been too long. Once again, didn't have internet access from where I was at but I do now, obviously.

Just wanted to make a shout-out to TheWickedHeart! Thank you for reviewing X) I genuinely appreciate it and I'm honestly just glad you like the story!  
And thank you to all you who are even giving this story a chance! I'm pretty proud for it being my first story so that and you guys reading and liking it is all that counts :)

Won't take up anymore time. Enjoy~

~O~

Merlin opened his eyes and they widened before he sat up, quickly standing to his feet. He glanced around and smiled to himself. It had seemed as though his plan had worked; he was back in the place where he had first met Elaine. His eyes flickered from one white wall to another, the adrenaline and excitement lighting his soul and sparking a strange flame inside of him. He glanced around the endless room, and in the distance he found a figure sitting on the floor. A gleam appeared in his eyes before he determinedly began sprinting in its direction.

"Elaine!" he called out, watching as the person in the distance slowly looked up at the sound of their name. His legs carried him as far and as fast as they could, the young warlock not stopping once. He ignored the way his lungs began to burn and the way his muscles tensed with every step he took. The only thing that that mattered was getting to the princess.

The young woman blinked as she raised a brow and slowly stood to her feet, almost falling over. She kept her ground and made sure her legs were sturdy enough; it had been far too long since she had found a reason to stand again. Her blue eyes watched as the young boy who sometimes frequented her lonely cage ran towards her, his smile wide and his eyes full of something she hadn't seen in quite some time.

What was it?

"Elaine!" she heard him yell once more, causing her to hesitantly take a step towards him. She hadn't a clue of who he was or why she sometimes saw him, but the fact there was someone keeping her company gave her solace enough. She watched the young boy carefully before she took a few more steps, and soon enough she found herself taking long strides towards him.

"…You again," she whispered as the brunet stopped in front of her, panting and trying to catch his breath. Her brows furrowed inward as she heard the young man say something, though his ragged breathing made what he had said unclear. She leaned forward and blinked as he looked up, his gaze locking with hers. He smiled before standing tall, Elaine following suit.

"My name is Merlin."

"…Merlin?" the brunette repeated as her companion nodded.

"Are you real?"

"What?" Merlin blinked, having not expected such a question as that. "I'm as real as they come," he replied back playfully as Elaine's gaze softened.

"…You are not of my imagination?"

"No," the warlock said gently as his smile disappeared, sympathy swarming inside of his heart. He stared into the young woman's eyes, confusion and despair pooling in her blue eyes. He frowned at the way she looked up at him, as if he were nothing but a mirage.

"Why are you here?" she whispered, taking a weary step away from Merlin.

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

"That's right. I'm here because I want to take you away from this place," Merlin explained carefully, not wanting to alarm the princess.

"…How?" she asked cautiously.

"Do you remember how you came to be here?" the sorcerer asked as Elaine thought for a moment. She grimaced as she closed her eyes, the memories of her past life blurry and unclear. Merlin waited and watched as the princess tried to dig through her mind for her recollections.

"It was all so long ago. I barely remember who I am," Elaine said after failing to clearly name the instant she was sent to her prison. Merlin frowned as he shook his head; he wasn't giving up so easily.

"Think. Your memories are inside of you somewhere. You just have to believe that you will find them." And that was when Elaine had realized what the sparkle in Merlin's eyes was.

It was hope.

Humoring the young man, Elaine thought once more, searching through very corner and every crevice of her mind. She closed her eyes and concentrated, Merlin watching her closely and waiting for something, _anything_. The silence became deafening as the brunet stared, his eyes never leaving the young lady's figure.

He would wait and wait, and even if hours or days or even months or years passed, he'd force himself to continue waiting for her, because although he didn't know a single bit about her, he knew that he had to save her. For, you see, he felt as though they were intertwined; the Great Dragon's words were proof enough. The first time he had laid his blue eyes on her, his heart sang and his soul had been unleashed. It was as if they were two kindred spirits, born to meet and born for one another; his life would be incomplete unless he helped Elaine breathe again.

"…Camelot," had been the first thing Elaine had said after a few minutes of thinking. A bright expression came over Merlin's face at the kingdom's name before he nodded his head in an approving manner.

"That's right!" he said positively, the brunette looking up at him and smiling, feeling a bit more confident in her self. "Keep trying. You're beginning to remember," he encouraged, Elaine nodding and shutting her eyes once more. She took a deep breath and continued shuffling around the pockets of her mind, a rush of adrenaline shooting through her veins at the thought of the stranger's eyes roaming over her.

"…My father and brother," the young girl whispered as her eyes snapped open and her jaw fell slightly ajar. A sense of terror washed over Elaine as she looked to Merlin for some sort of reassurance. "What has become of them? Are they safe? Is Arthur hurt?"

Strange. This young girl had spent almost eight or nine years of her life in an induced state of sleep and had been forced to waste away her youth, and yet she still placed the concerns of her family above her own. It brought upon a wide smile across Merlin's lips; it seemed that Elaine hadn't lost her sense of loyalty and faith in her loved ones.

"They're safe, Elaine," the manservant assured. "No harm has come to them."

"You've spoken to them recently?" the princess asked as Merlin chuckled and nodded.

"I have. Being the prince's manservant, I speak with the king and his son every day, even if I try to avoid it." Sometimes, he really did try!

Elaine's blue eyes grew brighter as she smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that the sorceress has done them no harm." And then, a grave look swept over the young man's face.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked once more as Elaine thought deeply for a second.

"It's all rather blurry…it was Arthur's birthday…there was a celebration for him." The eldest Pendragon frowned in confusion as she shook her head. "All seemed well. Arthur was still in one piece and there had been no sign of the sorceress that had threatened to take my brother's life," she explained. Merlin's gaze softened as he slowly placed a hand on the young lady's shoulders. She blinked and ignored the way his warmth spread throughout her body.

"…Elaine," the warlock began. "…the sorceress, Nimueh," he explained as Elaine nodded. "She—She wasn't after Arthur that night."

And then the wheels in Elaine's head began to turn.

Merlin watched as the stages of acknowledgement flashed before Elaine. First, there had been confusion. Her brows furrowed inward as she crossed her arms over her chest, pressing her breasts together in a way that made the prophesized sorcerer squirm. He made sure to avoid everything from the princess' neck below, his blue eyes staring deeply into Elaine's. Then, there was the slow transition from confusion to awareness. Her eyes lids began opening and her pupils constricting, showing more of the bright blue in her irises. Her lips were slightly parted and there was a sharp and small breath that she took in, her arms slowly unfolding and falling to her side. Finally, there was the complete and utter shock that rocked her, like tremors to the Earth.

"It was me," she whispered as Merlin watched carefully, the young woman taking a step back and covering her mouth with her right hand. She began to pace back and forth, the warlock watching her silently, allowing her time to process the news; it was forever life-altering for the young woman. "All along, this Nimueh had meant to destroy me."

"And in turn, destroying Uther." Elaine nodded as she closed her eyes and frowned, shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair. A tiny sense of relief washed over Merlin as he watched the emotions swirl in the princess' eyes; at least she wasn't void of all feeling now. Slowly but surely, she'd return to whoever she was before all of this had happened. All she needed was some time.

"She cast a spell on you in order to keep you in a deep slumber but still living for this long," Merlin explained as his companion nodded her head in understanding. "And now I'm here to help you break her curse."

Elaine blinked before she looked up at Merlin, his confidence lifting her spirits and his dedication bringing hope to her heart. "…Do you really believe you can change this?" she asked curiously as the manservant nodded without hesitation.

"I won't rest until I do." The question was: why?

The princess stared at Merlin for a moment as she tossed a few ideas around in her head. Each one didn't seem good enough. There was something about this character that was so genuine. His eyes told nothing but the truth and his smile was everything but weak. The way he seemed so sure of himself seemed to bring comfort to Elaine, but still, she couldn't understand why he was so determined to help her. Perhaps it had been an order from her brother? No, the brunette could tell this was not the work of her brother. Somehow, this felt like the work of Merlin, and she barely knew the young man.

"…I don't know why you're willing to help me or what you'll get out of this, but I thank you," Elaine whispered, Merlin blinking before smiling and shaking his head.

"I've never been one to turn my back on a damsel in distress," he teased with a wink, his heart twisting and swooning at the way the young woman's laugh sounded. "…I only want to do what's right," Merlin stated in all seriousness. "And this…this _feels _right."

To hell with what Kilgharrah had said! If he turned his back now, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"Elaine, do you remember how Nimueh placed the enchantment on you?" Merlin asked as the princess shook her head with a grimace.

"I'm afraid not. As far as I can remember, everything had been perfectly normal. There was no sign of the sorceress and the last thing I remember was being alone in the garden." That must have been it!

"Do you remember what happened when you entered the garden?" the warlock inquired eagerly, hoping his answers would come to him there.

"…I was just getting a bit of fresh air…and then that's all I remember," Elaine stated as a thoughtful expression came over the brunet. He began to pace this way and that, the enchanted maiden watching her companion carefully.

"Was there anything strange about the garden? Something out of place or something that didn't sit right with you?"

"Not that I can really think of…but…" Merlin's eyes brightened as he looked up and stopped his incessant walking. He froze abruptly, waiting for Elaine's response, the princess wearing a sort of deep-in-thought type of look. "I do remember, the very last thing I saw, it was a rose."

"A rose?"

"That's right." Elaine nodded confidently as she rubbed her face. "I remember it perfectly, like it was the only thing I had seen," she explained quietly.

Merlin was intrigued. "Tell me more."

"I had been walking, the night crisp but breeze-less. Then I saw it lying on the path, but it was strange. My mother's garden was always well kept in her honor and not a single petal was ever out of place," she said, Merlin's gaze softening at the mention of the late Ygraine; may she rest in peace for eternity.

"Was there anything particularly strange about the rose?" Merlin asked as Elaine frowned and shook her head.

"Nothing I can recall," she said evenly, Merlin frowning as well; there had to be _something _he could do.

"I—" The sorcerer's eyes widened as the world began to spin. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hand, the other stuck out in order to keep some semblance of balance. Elaine blinked as she took a step towards the young man, her hands held out in order to attempt to catch him if he were to fall.

"Merlin?"

"No!" Said young man recognized the strange sensations swirling through him. The pressure in his head began to increase, his brain feeling as though his skull was caving in on it. The pain was almost unbearable, but then there was a soft hand holding him together. It held him up and tightly by his arms, sending spurts of comfort and painlessness through his bones. Forcing his eyes open, Merlin looked and watched as Elaine stared at him with concern in her blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin winced, ignoring the young woman's question. "I can't leave yet!" he snapped to himself, Elaine's eyes widening and her hands squeezing his arms reflexively.

"Leave?"

"I—I can't control it," Emrys explained as he winced once more, almost falling over if it hadn't been for the princess' hold on him. He took a deep breath and watched as Elaine's face began to double in his vision, the white walls all morphing together. The brunette watched him carefully as she tried not to frown; she'd be alone once more.

"…Please, don't forget about me," she said desperately, feeling something more than vacancy and distance for the first time in a rather long time. Merlin's eyes widened as he stared into Elaine's gleaming eyes. He tried to hold on for as long as he could, his control and consciousness slipping. Gently, he placed his hand on Elaine's cheek, not bothering to ask for permission. Both their hearts jumped at the feeling, the warlock smiling and the princess staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'll come back for you, I promise." And with that, Merlin had awoken.


End file.
